


Bloody red

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: 1408 (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horror, Mentions of Blood, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You own a hotel that Mike finds necessary to visit. Quite unexpectedly chemistry happens between the two of you.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You are sitting behind a counter flipping through pages of some boring magazine that some of the guests left behind the other night. Right now your motel is empty and when you do have guests you have no idea why would they come to stay here. Maybe because of all that paranormal-ghost shit propaganda. You are not sure and you don’t really want to know. You know you could go to bed now, but your parents were good responsible people and now you, just like them, can’t leave the register before an hour of closing comes.  
You flip another page seeing some famous actresses being lashed for wearing one thing or another and unintentionally you look down at your black clothes thinking that those so called critics probably would talk about you the most. You don’t really like to show off and any clothing is good for you as long as it’s black.  
Sudden ring of the bell that’s hanging above the main door makes you snap from your thoughts and you glance over the counter to see who it is at this hour. A man enters. He’s wearing a black jacket and black pants, you don’t see his shoes and his baseball cap is covering his eyes.  
“Good evening!” He greets you as he approaches the register and you stand up from your chair after putting the magazine down.  
“How can I help you tonight, sir?” You ask in a bored voice and he takes his cap off, giving a smile.  
“I have a reservation for tonight.”  
“Do you now?” You ask sarcastically. You don’t remember anyone ever having a reservation for a room in this motel since you were born.  
“Uh, yeah. I called two weeks ago about the…” He looks around like someone could be listening to him and you raise an eyebrow skeptically.  
“We’re completely alone.” You point out making him laugh.  
“Right, I see that.”  
“So, two weeks ago?” You try to make sure that he’s not going to stay here, in front of a register for all night.  
“I’m Mike Enslin.” He introduces himself to you.  
“Doesn’t ring a bell.” You respond making Mike laugh again, but now he feels slightly uncomfortable.  
“I wanted your most “ghostly” room, miss…” He looks at your shirt searching for name tag or anything.  
“Y/N, you can call me Y/N. So you want my scariest room, do you?” You sigh and turn taking the key from a hook, then turn back and put it on the counter that separates you and Mike. “Here, this one is probably it.” You mutter but Mike glances at the key and leans towards you over the counter. Not too far to make you uncomfortable, but enough to make sure he means business.  
“Can you please give the one that is a ‘real deal’?” Mike asks and you frown then raise your eyebrow again.  
“Why? Are you some sick bastard that gets kicks from staying in the room that someone died in?” You ask and Mike starts laughing once more.  
“Um no. I am a writer. I write about haunted motels, ghost and other paranormal stuff.”  
“There are no ghosts here, Mike.” You look at him and his smile drops.  
“I thought this was a “Riverfall’s Haunted Motel”?” Mike grabs a brochure from the stack on the counter and you glance at that direction.  
“Oh yeah, this is this.” You gesture over the brochures. “But there are not ghosts here. No any paranormal activity whatsoever. Some guests complained about “rattling chains” and other shit, but this house is very old, all the pipes sounds like rattling chains. People believe what they want to believe.” You shrug and Mike looks at you with his mouth slightly open. His first intention was to get a key to a room, stay overnight and then leave, but this woman standing in front of him just caught his curiosity.  
“If I remember correctly this was your parents’ motel?” He asks politely and you nod.  
“It sure was. Now it’s mine. I grew up here but never saw or felt anything unnatural if you’re asking me about this. It’s just an old motel, Mike.” You shrug again.  
“Aha. But this room.” He points to the kay on the counter. “This room is said to have something unnatural in it?”  
“Sort of. Last guests that stayed there complained about cold spots and voices, but I think they were just crazy and heard what wasn’t even there. Imagination, man.” You sigh. Why the hell is he interviewing you? Can’t he just read some rumors on the internet or read the goddamn brochure that has all the history in it?  
“Ha, imagination.” Mike smiles and looks at the brochure. “Could you show me to the room and maybe tell about this motel’s history?” He looks into your eyes and you frown.  
“What, you can’t read?” You ask making him smile again.  
“I like hearing what happened from someone who lived here and since you’re the only one here…” He shrugs and you sigh, almost groan. It’s almost closing time but now you have this so called writer on your hands. Well, at least you will have one room occupied.  
“Fine.” You mutter grabbing the key from the counter. “Just let me lock the door.” You move towards the front door and lock it. “Follow me.” You start climbing the stairs. Suddenly you stop. “Here died the first maid of that massacre. You know, the one that happened here. I forgot how they call it.”  
“Riverfall’s horror.” Mike prompts and you glance back at him.  
“Yeah, this one. My parents always called it “the accident” so I never cared to know how media named that event. So, the first maid died here. The man, Dan Saunders, killed her with his pencil.” You move upstairs while Mike examines the spot for a moment. You point at the wall when Mike finally joins you again. “Here the second maid was killed. He broke her neck.” You explain and move towards the room you have a key from. You stop in the hallway. “There police found bodies of Saunders’ children. A boy and two girls. They were axed into pieces.” You don’t even look at Mike when he stops to examine the spot again, but actually he looks at you, feeling pleasantly surprised at how cold-blooded you feel about all this. You push the key into a door and open it entering. You flip the light switch revealing simple, almost old fashioned room. “There.” You point to a big bed. “He raped his wife, gouged her eyes off and desecrated her dead body after he made an “Exorcist” movie head spin on her. So that’s it. Anything else?” You turn to him after you toss the key on the bed and Mike enters, looks around then dumps his duffle bag next to a bed.  
“No, I think not. Except do you have a mini bar?” He gives you a quick smile.  
“Yeah, right there.” You gesture to the little door that looks like a counter but when he leans and opens it cold light of a mini refrigerator shines on his face.  
“Oh.”  
“Don’t bother about paying for any of that. On the house. Because you’re going to be disappointed because there are no restless spirits here.”  
Mike closes the refrigerator with a smile.  
“You live alone, you don’t believe in supernatural and you’re the most cynical woman I ever met.” He admits approaching you. Suddenly you feel like you don’t want to leave this room and this man. You want to know more.  
“And you don’t seem to be a believer too. Yet you write about all that crap.”  
“Because I want to see if there’s anything after death. To get a glimpse of what this is all about, you know?” He gestures meaning the life itself and you smile at him.  
“Quite naïve I would say. From dust to dust. Isn’t that enough?”  
“Not for everyone.” He gives you one charming smile and you swallow hardly only now noticing how he actually managed to capture your interest.  
“So how many books you wrote?” You ask feeling how door behind you closes. The foundation is already crooked so it’s not surprise. But of course it invokes Mike’s curiosity.  
“Some. And you say that there are no spirits here.” He glances at the door when they close shut and you shrug.  
“Foundation is all messed up. All door closes if you leave them open long enough. Nothing supernatural here. About what your books are?” You ask when Mike passes you, opens the door, looks into the hallway and closes it turning to you. Only two feet away he examines your expression and smiles.  
“About places like this.” He steps closer and you feel like you don’t want to move or leave this room. You want to stay. “Since when you’re the sole owner of this place?” He asks, his voice becomes lower at the same time it becomes more like a whisper.  
“Two years ago after my mother died. Do you enjoy what you’re doing?” You ask when Mike steps so close that you can smell his cologne and see the brown of his eyes.  
“Most of the times – yes. Sometimes I get tired. But I think that’s normal.” He whispers after he scans your face. His hands raises and cups your face. “But right now I am glad that I came here even if I didn’t expect much.” Mike admits and you part your lips wanting to say something, but warmth of his palms wipes every thought from your head. It becomes blank like an unused sheet of paper.  
Mike brings your face closer and kisses you. You close your eyes, meeting his lips with yours, feeling how your knees become week. No, you were never a woman who sleeps with handsome guests if she has a chance but Mike is somehow different. Somehow he’s just like you and right now you want each other.  
You grab onto Mike’s jacket pulling him even closer and his hands leaves your face, sliding down your waist, making you shiver under his palms. You unzip his jacket while Mike pulls back from a kiss to unbutton your shirt.  
“This is wrong.” You mutter between gasps for air.  
“And I came here to work.” Mike adds.  
“Shit.” You glance into his eyes and you meet in a kiss again.   
You slide his jacket down his shoulder while he helps you to get rid of your shirt. Other clothes finds their way on the floor while you undress each other while stepping towards the bed. When you’re only in your underwear and Mike only has his own on and a T-shirt you both fall onto bed. Quickly Mike shifts, placing himself on top of you, his eyes wandering all over your body, lustfully devouring the image of you under him.  
When you think that he looked enough you wrap your hands around his neck and pull Mike into a messy kiss, not wanting to stop, not wanting to think if this is right or wrong. While not pulling back from your lips he slides your panties down and frees himself from his own underwear. With one hand he pushes your knees apart and you lock your ankles on his lower back after you bite his bottom lip down. You feel him smile against your lips and then he thrusts into you making you yelp from pleasure and surprise at the same time. You haven’t been with a man in a long time and now you don’t know why because this feels just too good right now.  
Mike kisses you again after you let go of his lip and he starts moving, kind of slow and clumsy at first, like he didn’t do this in a long time and it makes your heat melt when you understand that that’s true, but soon he regains his confidence and his thrusts becomes stronger and quicker. You arch your back, sinking your nails into his shoulders, breathing out loudly into his lips and wishing for this to never end. Mike’s lips slips down on your neck and you close your eyes feeling how your bliss is approaching you, how that tight ball in your lower belly starts to loosen up, how your muscles starts shivering from the upcoming wave of pleasure. Mike’s one hand grabs your jaw and makes you look at him, his dark eyes even darker now from all his desire, that’s driving him mad. He kisses you just when you reach your edge and you pull him down together with you while you moan into each other's mouths.   
When pleasure starts to fade Mike rolls from you, dropping next to you. He’s trying to catch his breath while you too try to calm down. Suddenly he turns to you, smile on his lips.  
“You know that people died in this bed. They were killed brutally.” He says between gasps for air.  
“She. She was brutally murdered. And I don’t care about that. It’s not like she going to come back to life and scold us for having sex in her bed.” You mutter with a half smile making Mike laugh.  
“I love the way you look at things.” He rolls on his side and cups your cheek with his palm. “I never met a woman like you.” He whispers.  
“Then enjoy my company while you can.” You smirk just before his kisses you. You feel his smile against your lips and you smile back.  
For the first time in many years you feel truly alive. And for the first time in your life you feel glad that you own this goddamn motel.


	2. II

You stand up from behind the counter and grab your keys from the drawer. After you walk to the main door and step outside you bump into Mike. You blink from surprise because you didn’t except seeing him again.  
“Mike?” You ask and he gives you a sheepish smile.  
“Hey. Closing already?”  
“What, want a room?” You tease with a smile and you see how his own smile changes into a soft smirk that holds a memory of his first time here, at your motel.  
“No, not exactly. I wondered if you are free this evening. Do you have any guests?” Mike’s eyes shots to the windows above your head.  
“Yeah, some elderly couple.”  
“I see business is flourishing.”  
“Shut up.” You mutter and finally close the door locking it. You notice Mike’s curious look. “They have their own key from the back door. “You turn to him after you push the key into your pocket. “So why are you here?”  
“Oh yeah, that’s right.” He starts going through his pockets of his dark green jacket and finally pulls out a printed paper. Quickly he hands it to you and you look down.  
“Abandoned asylum?” You ask skeptically and he gives you another sheepish smile.  
“Yeah, I hear you can hear patients crying and all that shit.” He says in your manner of speech and gains another smile from you.  
“I heard about it. So you came here to ask me for a date in an asylum? Cute.” You tease him and Mike just smiles.  
“What can I say, I’m a master of romance.” He shrugs now making you chuckle. “So, wanna go?” He looks at you hopefully and you shrug now too.  
“Sure, why not. My TV dinner can wait.”  
“If we survive I will take you to a restaurant to have a real dinner.” He promises before he turns to go down the stairs to his car.  
“Cute.” You tease him again, but Mike just waves his hands meaning for you to shut up.  
When you climb into a car you notice that he put a toothpick into corner of his mouth and you smile because you think it kind of fits him.  
“What?” He notices your look and you shrug.  
“No, no, nothing.” You lie and he squints at you showing that he knows that you’re lying but then turns to the road and turns on the engine.  
While you’re on a road you have small talk. You asked him how that book of his ended up and he asked if you’re not thinking of selling the motel and moving to the city.  
“You know, at least you won’t be alone.” He points out making a turn.  
“Who says I don’t like to be alone?” You ask and he glances at you with a smile, his eyes speaking that he likes you very much and it makes you feel flattered.   
“Oh, we’re here.” Mike stops and you look at the big building in front of you. You notice that at some spots roof caved in, but besides that it looks incredibly gloomy.  
“I like it. Let’s go.” You smile, but Mike grabs your hand and warmth of his palm makes you shiver at the memory of his touch.  
“Not so fast, we have to take flashlights.”  
“I don’t have one.”  
“Well, I have two and some spare batteries. It’s still quite early, but it will get dark soon.” Mike pushes heavy flashlight into your hand and you finally climb out.  
“Isn’t anyone guarding this place?” You ask curiously and after Mike shoves the door of the car shut he shrugs.  
“I don’t know. And I don’t care. And if we run into a guard – we can talk or leave, right?” He heads to the main entrance and you follow him feeling excited.  
“Yeah, I guess so.” You agree and you enter.   
Once you’re inside you both stop looking around. Even the smell reminds you of madness.  
“This is…”  
“Overwhelming.” Mike finishes what you were just thinking and finally he turns to you. “Ready to go?”  
“I was born ready.” You smirk making him chuckle and you move towards the first corridor.   
Soon you start moving through the rooms, trying to find anything interesting for Mike to put on a voice recorder.  
“So tell me, how many asylums you visited?” You ask and he glances at you over his shoulder because he was looking outside through a broken window.  
“This is my first one.” He admits and you raise your eyebrows.  
“Now I feel special.”   
“You should.” He smiles to himself and finally returns. “I doubt we will find anything worth writing about.” Mike sighs while pushing voice recorder into his jacket’s pocket.  
“Let’s try few more rooms and maybe after that we can try out basement if it’s still reachable.” You wonder and Mike nods.  
“Yeah, yeah, sound great.”   
You smile at him and exit the room heading to the next room.  
When you the door you suddenly scream because something black heads to your head and you duck dodging it.  
“The fuck was that?” Mike rushes when you stand up and look around seeing how a crow is flying further from you.  
“Just a stupid bird.” You mutter but when you turn to look at the room you smile widely. “Whoa…” Mike steps behind you looking inside.  
“Indeed.” He admits. You found some sort of surgery room. Of course it has only a vertically tilted bed-table with straps on it in the room and a broken lamp over it but it’s more than you were able to find before this.  
Mike tries to push past you but you chuckle, push him aside and enter first.  
“I said we will find something.” You stroke the old leather of the operating table and feel how Mike comes behind you.  
“I still hear no evil moaning spirits.” You hear his slightly sarcastic answer and you look at him over your shoulder with a smirk.  
“Not yet you don’t.” You turn to Mike and close your eyes before you kiss him. You feel how he freezes from surprise, but quickly his hands wraps around your waist pulling you closer, making your body press against his.  
“I never thought you were this type. But I really hoped.” Mike whispers into your lips and you chuckle but kiss him again.  
This time Mike responds more passionately. He blindly tries to find something to put his flashlight on but it drops next to you. You let go of yours too and step back just enough to bump into the operating table behind you. You grab onto it and slide up, still not breaking your kiss with Mike. When he comes closer and strokes your hips through your pants you bite down his lip and look into his eyes with a smirk.  
He looks down at your face and kisses you eagerly. You reach out you grab onto his hard erection and give it a few strokes through his pants before you unbuckle his pants and let them slide down with his to his knees.  
“Oh god, we’re crazy.” He whispers into your lips when he unbuttons your pants and helps you pull out one leg out, making it enough undressing already.  
“Shhh, we might wake up poor restless souls of the patients.” You tease making him smirk from satisfaction of your words and he grabs your hips pulling you closer to the edge of the operating table.  
“We’re going to hell, you and me both.” Mike starts nibbling on your ear when you wrap your arms around his neck and you lock ankles around his waist.  
“At least it’s a pleasant ride.” You breathe out, feeling how Mike’s fingers slides down your thigh to your panties and pushes them away.  
Without any more delay he thrusts into you, making you cry out from pleasure. Damn, this man fits your needs so well. You toss your head back, letting Mike kiss your neck and leave small bite marks just after he start moving. His strokes are hard and concentrated, making you breathe out loudly with every push. His one hand is on your smaller back and other is on your hip keeping you in place. You hear how old leather is squeaking under you.  
Suddenly Mike grabs hem of your shirt and pulls it over your head, leaving you in your bra. You smile to him and lie down on the table.  
“Oh god you’re so beautiful.” He whispers while sliding his palm on your belly and up between your breasts.   
He leans and starts peppering kisses on your skin, not stopping to move his hips even for a moment. You throw your hands back, closing your eyes with a smile and feeling how Mike drags his tongue up your skin between your breasts. He slides his hands under your back and pushes you up, pressing you against his chest. You grab onto his shoulders meeting him in a heated kiss, feeling how you’re not going to last for much longer. You let Mike’s tongue slip past your lips, moaning into his mouth until you suddenly reach your edge. You come undone, shivering in his hands. Mike comes right after you, riding his pleasure out and groaning into your lips so sensually that you almost come again.   
Finally he stops and leans his forehead against your shoulder.  
“Shit.” You hear him breathe out and it makes you chuckle despite that you’re barely breathing yourself.  
“That was batshit crazy, but it felt so good.” You admit and he raises his face to you. You brush Mike’s hair from his forehead. “Thanks for taking me on this date, Mike.”  
“This is definitely not the last one. I am not letting you go now.” He admits with a rushed voice and kisses you again before you can say anything.  
Thing is, you think to yourself, that you don’t want this date to be your last one.


	3. III

You’re about to put your TV dinner in the microwave oven when you hear your phone ring. You frown not knowing who could be calling. Today is your day off and since you have no guests at the motel you decided to have a day just to yourself. You put the frozen dish on the table and walk to the room picking up the phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, it’s Mike.” You hear and your heart jumps into the back of your throat. Instantly you get mad at yourself for feeling so happy that he called. After all you only met twice, not to mention that both of those times ended up with you being a sweaty and satisfied mess, but that’s not relevant. You swallow hardly before answering in your most casual tone.  
“Hey Mike. What’s happening? Found another interesting place to visit?” You slightly tease and you hear him exhale with a smile.  
“If you’re assuming that I’m going to hit you with a club, drag you into my lair and mate with you then you’re wrong.”  
“Am I?”  
“Today – yes.”   
You both share a laugh.  
“I’m calling you to remind you my promise.”  
“What promise?” You feel how your heart begins thumping in your chest.   
“I said if we will survive trip to the asylum I will take you out on a real dinner. And we survived.”  
“Oh yes, we survived indeed.” You grin and you hear Mike laughing silently, like he’s trying not to show how he enjoyed your last time together.  
“Can you please stop? I will start blushing.”  
“Oh, I need to see that.” You smile and you share a laugh together again.  
“But seriously, if you’re not busy I can pick you up in about fifteen minutes.”  
“Mike, don’t tell me you came out here before even hearing me say yes?” You feel flattered. Silence follows while Mike is thinking of how to respond.  
“Yes.” You hear and smile even wider.  
“Cute.”  
“Shut up. I’m picking you up. Get ready.”  
You stand for a moment with phone in your hand when Mike hangs up and you inhale deeply finally putting your phone down. You glance down at your clothes thinking if you have enough time to change, but you hear Mike pulling in your front yard and frown, not angrily tho.  
“So much of those fifteen minutes, you bastard.” You mutter but you can’t get angry. After all you just came from the shop so you look pretty decent. Before heading out you put your TV dinner back into the freezer and walk to the door opening and almost yelping from surprise when you see Mike standing in front of you.  
“Jesus-!” You pretend to be very scared, but Mike smiles.  
“Stop acting. I am not buying it. Ready?” He asks and you notice that he’s dressed in black shoes, black shirt and black pants. You smirk in your mind because you are dressed in black too.  
“Of course not, but I don’t have time to get ready, do I?” You look into his eyes and Mike suddenly pulls you against his chest and kisses you. You answer to his kiss: you missed his lips, his touch, even his smell is now familiar to you.  
“I missed you.” Mike mutters against your lips and you smile.  
“You’re more affectionate than I imagined.” You tease making Mike now smile and he looks into your eyes.  
“You’re making me work very hard, Y/N.”  
“Because I’m worth it.” You chuckle, then turn still in his hands to lock your door. You feel how Mike leans and inhales your shampoo. It makes butterflies rise in your stomach. “Stop it or we won’t go anywhere.” You glance at Mike over your shoulder and he smiles, then nods letting you go.  
“You are right. But it’s very hard to resist such a temptation as you.”  
“Shush you.” You mutter now almost blushing yourself, but for your relief Mike doesn’t see this because he heads to his car. You follow him trying to calm down. You know that you are going crazy over nothing. You do seem perfect together, but what’ll happen – happen.  
While Mike was driving you two joked and talked about many things, you didn’t even notice when you arrived at the restaurant. Mike, like a true gentleman, helped you out of the car and led you inside. One waiter showed you your table, which apparently was reserved by Mike three days ago. The meal itself was delicious and surely it was much better than any TV dinner you ever ate. Right now you are sitting and sharing the bottle of wine.  
“Tell me.” Mike looks at you when he takes a sip from his glass.  
“Tell you what?” You look at him. This evening is near perfect but you won’t admit it in a million years.   
“Why don’t you sell that motel of yours and move to the city?” Mike looks serious and you put down your glass.  
“What city?”  
“Well, were I live we have this great beach-“  
“Oh so that’s what you’re thinking.” You smile and Mike chuckles looking really guilty.  
“It takes too much gas to get to you in those outskirts.”   
“So that’s how we call my motel now? Outskirts?” You laugh.  
“That’s not what I meant. I just think that…” His voice drops and you reach out taking his hands into yours over the table.  
“Do you really want me to drop everything for a man that gave me a great time twice?” You tease.  
“Only twice?”  
“This evening doesn’t count.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it’s too damn perfect and it would be cheating.” You admit after all and Mike smiles happily, he was really worried that you don’t like the restaurant or him.  
“Well?” Mike asks carefully and you sigh.  
“Yeah, okay, I will move to the city. I’m bored of that old motel already.” You admit with a smile and instantly Mike jumps from his chair and comes closer leaning and kissing you. He cups your face with his palms and you notice that even his eyes are smiling at you.  
“We need to celebrate.”  
“Shh, just kiss me again.” You whisper and Mike gladly complies pressing his lips against yours.  
You know that this is crazy, but you can’t stop yourself. You just want to be with him. Loneliness is not something you wish anymore. Mike is.


End file.
